


Like Kissing A Plasma Ball

by winterfirehair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Double Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: And then, Dan had simply leaned forward and kissed his best friend.





	Like Kissing A Plasma Ball

It wasn't planned.

Nothing was supposed to happen that evening. They had wanted to watch a movie together, have some simple fun just like the friends they were. And still, it had happened. They had shifted closer, their bodies touching. They had looked at each other. And then, Dan had simply leaned forward and kissed his best friend.

The moment Dan's lips landed on his, Phil couldn't stop his mind from running wild.

Dan's lips were plush and soft and they were perfect against his. Just like puzzle pieces fitted together, their lips did and when he gave a shy lick with the tip of his tongue against Phil's bottom lip, a strange but nice feeling started to rise in his body.

He could feel his lips tingling. The sensation strangely wasn't new to Phil and he couldn't help but chuckle when he realized what exactly it made him think of.

Pulling back, Dan looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

Phil smiled.

"The kiss... this feeling... It reminds me of something. Do you remember the plasma ball?"

Dan nodded and Phil's smile grew wider.

"Kissing you feels like kissing a plasma ball. It tingles."


End file.
